Content can be delivered to customers using several different methods of delivery, such Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) delivery and Internet Protocol (IP) delivery. However, content delivered via QAM and content delivered via IP may be prepared differently, using separate storage and/or delivery infrastructures. Separate content storage and delivery devices may increase the size and cost of sending content to customers. The cost increases as the library of content available to customers increases. There is a need to reduce the number of devices used for content preparation, storage, and delivery, and to reduce the cost of delivering content to consumers.